No Ends, Only Beginnings
by KayJune
Summary: A relationship isn't a test so why cheat? "If you can't trust me, then we're better off being over!" That wasn't the end to their story, it was only the beginning. SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

No End

Chapter 1

Welcome

**Summary: **A relationship isn't a test so why cheat? "If you can't trust me, then we're better off being over!" That wasn't the end to their story, it was only the beginning.

* * *

Moving was nothing new to Sasuke Uchiha, because of his family's business it was only normal. It was like breathing, he was so used to to it. The Uchiha Company specializes in eye treatments and own several hospitals, shops, and land. It was a routine, stay in one place for awhile and then off to the next city, town, or country. This time it was to a place called Konoha in Japan. Sasuke Uchiha was tall, a bit of a social outcast, but overall deadly handsome. Which explains the group of teenage girls giggling behind him as he waited for his family.

His parents were going to go check out the new company building in Konoha. His older brother was going to take him to school for some unknown reason. Possibly doing with his mother's constant nagging about spending time together for a healthy relationship. Psh, like he cared about his older brother. He was just another pain in the ass. He glared at a girl that tried to get his attention, stupid girls. 'So annoying,' he thought.

"Sasuke-chan!" He rolled his eyes as he turned around to look at his mother. He ignored the increasing volume of desperate giggling. "Come on! Itachi is going to take you to school!" He glanced back at the group of girls and they turned cherry red.

He smirked before following his mother. Sasuke hopped into his brother's mustang and waited for his brother to hurry up. One thing that irritated Sasuke was being late, oh how much he hated being late. Itachi Uchiha entered the car and smirked at his younger brother. Itachi was the pride and joy of their father and his mother's first son which gave Itachi the edge.

"Why can't I drive myself?" Sasuke asked as his brother pulled out of the driveway and onto the open road.

"Mother said something about quality time." Itachi replied and shrugged his shoulders. "Besides I want to see my little brother on his first day. So how do you like Konoha so far?"

"It's fine." Sasuke answered and leaned back into the seat. "How long until we move again?" Sasuke wasn't naive, he knew that they wouldn't be staying here forever. He wanted to know so he wouldn't get so attached.

"We don't know yet, maybe a year or so." Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Might as well say that we are staying here forever.' He thought.

"Mother said that we might stay here for a long time, so don't worry about it Sasuke." Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he wasn't worrying. He was being cautious, like was explained earlier, he didn't want to be attached. He didn't want to have to form bonds to know that it would be pulled apart again.

"Here we are." Itachi parked street away from the school. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his older brother. Itachi was just going to dump him onto the sidewalk and make him walk? Such a nice older brother. "I know how it feels to be seventeen, Sasuke. Besides being dropped off at school with your older brother, will hurt your social status."

Sasuke shook his head and exited the car. He started to walk toward Konoha Prep. Academy. Itachi yelled bye behind him and started to laugh before driving off. Sasuke rolled off his eyes. Sasuke entered the school building and looked for the office. He need to get his schedule and locker. The usual stuff that new students needed to do, oh how much he hated this process.

A small hand tapped his shoulder and he turned around to see himself towering over a pink-haired and green eyed girl. "Hi, do you need help? You are new here, probably?"

"Annoying..." He mumbled. The girl's presense was getting on his nerves for some reason. She was probably some girl, pretending to be nice and all, but really she wanted to maul him and take his money. "No, I do not need your help." He sneered and the girl glared at him.

"Fine, rude asshole! But to let you know the office is stright down and make a right." She replied before turning around. "Chicken-ass haired asshole." He heard her mumble as she went off to who knows where.

He took the pink-haired girl's directions and found them to be right. He entered the office and awkwardly waited for some assistance. "Hello, you must be Sasuke Uchiha!" He turned to see a black haired woman with a nametag that read, Shizune. He nodded and she smiled brightly before going through a file. It was possibly his file and Shizune took out three peices of paper.

She turned back toward him and got a pen. She wrote down a few things before handing the papers to him. "Okay, this first paper is your schedule, the second paper is your locker number and combination, and the third paper is for you to have all of your teachers sign." He nodded and grabbed the papers from her. "Do you need help finding your classes?"

"No." He answered and exited the office.

Shizune shook her head at his back and muttered, "Rude."

Sasuke looked at his schedule and his homeroom was with Kakashi in room seven. "Room seven." He recited, trying to plant it into his memory. He looked at his watch and found that he had five minutes until the first bell rings. He might as well go find his locker and start looking for his classrooms.

Sasuke entered his homerrom with the rest of the students. He didn't see any teacher yet so he went to go sit in the back of the class, away from majority of the students. He'll give the paper to Kakashi, whenever the he shows up. He heard a loud crash and saw a blonde-haired boy on the group and the same girl from earlier raising her fist.

'Loser,' he thought and turned to look outside the window. He snuck a glance at the person who decided to sit by him. It was the blonde-haired boy and he had a bruise on the side of his face.

"Sup man, I am Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde introduced himself.

"Hn." He replied and looked to see two brunettes sit in front of them. "Sasuke Uchiha." He introduced himself before looking at the pink-haired girl again, she was talking to a blonde, brunette, and blue haired girl.

"Cool, nice to meet you. That is Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyugga." He pointed at the two brunettes in front of them. He nodded toward them and they returned the gesture. "I saw you looking at Sakura-chan earlier." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he didn't know a Sakura. Naruto pointed at the pink-haired girl and he just shrugged.

"That's Sakura-chan, or her full name is Sakura Haruno. Her mom owns a book store downtown, she's here on scholarship. She's the softball captain here and she's on the cheerleading squad. Plus she's very smart, and pretty." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's dreamy expression.

"The blonde she is talking to is Ino Yamanka. Captain of the cheerleading squad and heiress to the Yamanka Corps." Shikamaru said as he looked at Ino. "And she's the lazy batard's ex-girlfriend." Naruto added before Shikamaru flipped him off.

"The brunette is Tenten Tenshi, she is also here on scholarship. Her family owns a weapon shop and teach self-defense to girls. She's captain of the soccer team." Naruto went on. "The blunette is Hinata, she's Neji's cousin. She is the heiress to the Hyugga Empire."

"So Sasuke, are you a heir or on her on scholarship?" Neji asked.

"Second in line to the Uchiha Empire." He replied boredly, he didn't like to talk about his family's corporation. "Where's the teacher?"

"Oh, Kakashi is always late, and a pervert." Naruto answered as he leaned back.

"Hn."

* * *

"The new kid is kind of cute." Ino stated as she licked her lips seductively while looking at Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes as she yawned. "Forehead, you can't deny that he is though!"

"Whatever pig, I met him today and from what I learned is that he is a rude asshole with chicken ass hair."

"You probably caught him at a bad time?" Hinata piped up and Sakura waved her hand up in the hair in a nonchalant way. "You know, it isn't always rainbows and sunshies being the new kid."

"Yeah, but he didn't have to be so rude." Sakura poked Tenten's head and Tenten growled. "Tenten, why so tired?" Sakura poked her again and laughed at her friend's misfortune.

"Stop! I didn't get much sleep since I had to finish the essay for history class. Man, I hate Kurenai."

"It probably has to do with the modd swings, she is pregnant." Hinata suggested as she shrugged her shoulders. Kurenai is her favorite teacher at the academy.

"Probably." Tenten replied and stretched. "How many pages are your guys' reports?"

"Mine is four pages." Sakura replied.

"Three." Ino shrugged, not really caring about the essay. She looked back at her fingernails. "I need a manicure." She mumbled in disgust.

"Three and a half," Hinata answered. "How about yours, Tenten?"

"Two and a third." She mumbled in disappointment. "Why do you guys have to be so smart?"

"Not smart, just progressive. We don't procrastinate, like you." Ino responded and laughed at Tenten's glare.

"Shut up, Pig! You procrastinate too." Sakura stuck out her tongue at her.

"So troublesome." The four girls looked to see Shikamaru and the other three boys sitting behind their desks.

"Shut up, Nara, go away!" Ino shouted at him, riled up just by seeing him. "We don't want you here."

"More like you don't want him here." Tenten muttered and Ino glared at the girl.

"It's not like I like a certain Hyugga." Ino said and Teten scowled.

"Shut up, Ino." Ino stuck her tongue out at the brunette and giggled.

"So who is your friend?" Ino looked at Sasuke with a flirty smile. He didn't look affected at all.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto answered as he put an arm around Hinata. Hinata blushed deeply and tried to stop herself from fainting.

"Naruto, get your arm off of Hinata. She is red for crying out loud, she might faint." Sakura glared at Naruto and tired to stop herself from punching him for being so dense.

"Oh! Sorry, Hinata!" Naruto said as he took his arm off Hinata. He rubbed the back of his head and just grinned.

"Idiot." Sakura muttered and turned toward Sasuke. "Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. We met earlier, right...?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke introduced himself and boredly looked away.

Sakura bit her lip from yelling at him, he just oozed arrogance. "So what classes do you have?" She asked awkwardly.

"Science with Kabuto." He answered in a bored tone and Ino swooned.

"Shuddup, you blonde banshee!" Shikamaru stated and everybody laughed. Ino blushed heavily as she straightened her posture.

"Shut up, you lazy bastard!" She yelled at slapped his arm. Shikamaru glared at the blonde and rubbed his arm.

"Troublesome..." He muttered bitterly and looked to the other side of classroom. 'I miss her...' He thought and snuck a glance at Ino. She was too busy teasing Sakura.

* * *

Sakura packed up her things, it was the end of homeroom. She had science next and she thought maybe she could go with Sasuke. Since he had the same class, and he was new. She slinged her backpack on and waited outside the door for Sasuke.

She tapped her foot and yawned. Sasuke took forever, longer than an average girl. That was saying something. She wasn't going to lie, Sasuke was hot. But he just oozed arrogance which was a turn off, but a turn on at the same time. God, she didn't even like him and he was invading her thoughts. Sakura saw him walk out the door, about to walk right past her. She grabbed his arm and he tensed up.

"Sasuke, you have science right?" She asked and he pulled away from her touch. She felt kind of hurt, did he really hate her?

"Yeah." He bit out a reply and started to walk away from her. 'Annoying,' he thought bitterly.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Sakura ran up behind him. "I have the same class, since you're new I could show you to the class?"

"No."

"Well, Mr. Rude, you're going the wrong way!" Sakura stomped her foot down and went toward the opposite direction. Sasuke rolled his eyes before the pink-haired girl and raised an eyebrow as she alsmot slammed the door on him.

He stopped the door from hitting him and walked in. He gave his paper to the teacher and went to go sit down, away from the pink-haired girl. Too bad, the only seat left was right behind her. He slammed his backpack onto the table and sat down onto the chair. Sakura looked behind her and glared at him.

She turned back around and tightened her grip onto her pencil. 'Such a bastard,' she thought angrily and tried to ignore his presense behind her. A brunette named Yuri came up to Sasuke with a huge smile.

"Hello, Sasuke Uchiha, I am Yuri Tuni."

"Hn," He replied before glancing at the girl.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend?"

Sakura snorted and thought, 'Poor girl, he was going to turn her down.'

Sasuke and Yuri glanced at her and Sasuke gave an apologetic look before returning to the front of the class. Sasuke held his gaze at Sakura before turning back to Yuri.

"Sure." That was when Sakura Haruno dropped her pencil and Yuri squealed. Sakura glanced back at him with a look that said, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke just smirked and returned to looking outside the window. Sakura growled and went back to listening to Kabuto's lesson.

* * *

**Okay, so new story! If this is not a big hit, expect an update every two weeks. If it is a big hit, expect an update on Friday and then Monday, thus repeat.**

**Review goal: 2-5 reviews**


End file.
